


Grounded

by batty4u



Series: An Idiot's Guide to a Higher Education [4]
Category: The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Panic Attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:32:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batty4u/pseuds/batty4u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony busied himself with it, trying to think about everything but the post-it-note on his pocket. He could still smell Steve, smell him, the apartment the distinct freshness of laundry soap and spiced deodorant. The bruises on his legs and ass ached, his arms heavier than they should be. Whatever drug he had been slipped, he was pretty damned sure it was roofies, had worn off and the Advil was finally starting to do its job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grounded

**Author's Note:**

> please bid a kind welcome to everyone's favorite Norwegian Exchange student, Thor Odinson :D
> 
> And Clint's in a panic over his date, but shhh, it's a secret.

The apartment was empty. Rhodey was probably working or at the gym or trying to weasel his way into the AFROTC. They wouldn’t accept him until football season was over. It was only October, which meant another three to four months before they started taking him seriously. Pepper would be by soon, stopping in for lunch after her morning class. Clint, if Thursday had been any indication, would still be home asleep with his second hang over from hell.

That left Tony alone with his greatest foe: himself.

He threw together a pot of coffee and grabbed a few cookies from the jar on the counter. The apartment was paid for by his parents, which meant is was larger than it needed to be. It had two large bedrooms, a living room, full kitchen and dining room. He and Rhodey even had their own bathrooms. Tony wasn’t sure how to describe the décor, a bizarre mix of styles that could only be defined as Rhodey and Tony’s half assed attempts at decorating.

The coffee maker beeped.

Tony busied himself with it, trying to think about everything but the post-it-note on his pocket. He could still smell Steve, smell him, the apartment the distinct freshness of laundry soap and spiced deodorant. The bruises on his legs and ass ached, his arms heavier than they should be. Whatever drug he had been slipped, he was pretty damned sure it was roofies, had worn off and the Advil was finally starting to do its job.

He had Steve’s number clutched in his free hand. He stared at it, tracing the neatly written numbers with his eyes, committing them to his memory banks. He wasn’t sure why, probably nothing more than habit. It wasn’t like he was going to call him or even see him again. Tony didn’t have room in his life for good people like Steve. He ruined good people, Peter and Rhodey not included because they weren’t human. That was one thing Tony made sure everyone knew.

Tony Stark was a fucked up individual.

Thoroughly and entirely fucked up.

Everyone knew this. He knew it, his “friends” knew it; his parents sure as hell knew it, when they bothered remembering they had a son. So he was still confused as to why this Steve character would give even half a shit about him. He had given Tony reasons, a nice long list of reasons. And that list scared him.

He wasn’t going to see Steve again. Steve wasn’t going to say anything about it. So why was he so worried?

Because it made him sick. It made him sick, knowing someone had seen that, seen what Pepper, Rhodey, even his parents hadn’t seen. Had seen him panicking, seen him terrified, had heard the things he said. Tony took a deep breath and pressed his fingers to his closed eyes.

Dark rooms.

Big Hands.

Cigars.

Shouting.

Tony’s hands started to shake.

The ring, big, gold, an ugly black stone embedded in it.

Bruises on his face, the emblem clear on his blue and black skin.

Hands around his neck.

Curses in the dark.

Pain shooting through his body.

Hot tears and broken sobs.

His stomach tightening-

Tony sprinted to the bathroom, the mug of untouched coffee shattering when it hit the tiled floor. He collapsed in the bathroom, clutching the toilet bowl as his stomach clenched painfully and tears welled up in his eyes.

Fucked up was an understatement.

He didn’t know how long he was kneeling there; face conversing with the porcelain bowl, his old friend. He hadn’t eaten, so whatever came up was nothing important, or so he hoped.

Pepper found him eventually.

He heard her heels clicking across the hardwood floor, heard her calling him, heard her swear at the mess in the kitchen.

“You look gorgeous.”

Tony looked up from the toilet. Pepper was leaning casually against the doorframe, arms crossed over her sky blue sweater, hair tied back in as thick, fiery braid. She always looked so put together, so professional and pretty. Were someone to look at her and Tony they’d probably wonder how in hell they’d ever become friends.

“Your sympathy is always,” he groaned and turned back to the toilet, “appreciated, Pep.”

“You hung over again?”

“No, I’m just sitting here conversing with John about the good old days.”

“You can’t keep doing this Tony,” Pepper said, ignoring the biting remark. “Not everyone is as nice as-” Tony yelped as his jacket was yanked away, Pepper leaning over him. “Are those bruises?”

“Maybe?” Tony knew better than to get smart with her when she hit Mama Grizzly mode.

“Who did this? Was it the guy last night? Was it? I’ll send Happy to kick his ass Tony, Who?” She pulled off his jacket. “Oh my god, Tony!”

“Ow, Pepper, ow, ow, ow, ow-”

“Sorry,” She said, letting go. She knelt down. “Tony what happened?”

“Went to a party, got drunk, neglected my drink, did everything they tell you not to do in orientation. Someone got grabby, tried to bang me, I got away before he could.”

“Tony-”

“Prince Charming, Steve, Blondie, whoever the fuck he is, found me and took me home with him so I could get cleaned up.” Tony smiled, ignoring the clenching in his stomach. “No harm done.”

She didn’t look convinced, but she didn’t press the point. She sighed and rubbed his back. “This needs to stop, Tony. Please.”

“I’m fine, Pep.”

“No. No you aren’t. And going out every night isn’t going to help. You could go out with friends, do something other than drink, you could build something, you love building things, that’s why you got your first degree remember?” She offered him the post-it-note. “Or you could call Steve. Maybe he wants to hang out?”

“No.” Tony grabbed it from her. “I don’t need friends. I have you.”

“Tony, you need friends other than me and the guys. Steve might be good for you.”

“No.”

“Well you aren’t going out anymore.”

“Pepper you are not my mother.”

“The Hell I’m not,” She snapped, giving him a good smack on the head. “You aren’t going out anymore and that’s final. Not if this is happening.” She poked at one of the bruises on his arm. “You, young man, are grounded.”

“Fucking-”

“Now come on. I’ll clean up your mess, you go get cleaned up.”

“Why?” Tony groaned, leaning into the toilet again. The panic attack had more or less worn off, but he was going to play it out as much as possible.

“We’re meeting some friends for lunch.” Pepper patted his head and got to her feet.

“I don’t have friends, Pepper!” Tony shouted after her.

“Exactly. Now get your ass dressed. Those jeans are too big for you anyway.”

The jeans. Shit, Tony hadn’t thought about that.

He would be seeing Steve again.

“Shit.”

Pepper had arranged for them to meet their friends at the Diner on the corner. When the students who lived on campus got sick of mess hall food, they sought out sanctuary and a home style meal there. Tony had been a few times with Rhodey and several times with Clint in the middle of the night. It was a nice place, small, with the classic Diner menu and fifties décor.

“Who is it we’re meeting again?” Tony asked, head pressed against the cool surface of the table. Their booth was tucked in the back facing the door so that when they arrived Pepper could see them.

“A friend of mine and her boyfriend, who just transferred here,” Pepper explained. She took a sip of her tea and smiled at Tony. “Perk up, you’ll like them.”

“I have this growing feeling of doubt in my stomach.”

“Oh shut up, Tony.”Pepper got up. “There they are.”

“Pepper!”

Tony looked up to see a petite brunette come rushing towards them. She had long hair, a pretty face with high cheekbones and almond eyes. She was thin too, thinner than Pepper.

“Jane, how are you?” Pepper pulled her into a hug.

“Good, good. I’m sorry we’re late,” Jane said. She turned to Tony. “Hi, you must be Tony.”

Tony smiled and offered his hand. “For you? sure.”

“Stop, Tony.”

Jane just giggled. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. Pepper’s told me loads of stories.”

“All true and completely defaming, I assure you,” Tony drawled. But his gaze fell on the person coming in behind Jane. “Who is-”

“Jane, dear, there you are.” The hulking man said. He was huge, six feet easy and with muscle to spare. If it weren’t for the goofy smile on his face, he would have been intimidating. “I thought I had lost you.” Accent. Tony ran through his memory, where was that accent from?

“You’re from England?” He asked, before hulking blonde Adonis had a chance to introduce himself. The goofy and endearing smile was turned on him.

“Norway,” he said. “But I went to boarding school in England.”

“Pepper, Tony, this is Thor Odinson.”

“Prof. Odinson’s kid?” Tony asked.

He was starting to like that goofy smile. “Yes, that is my father.”

“I’m in his class this semester.” Tony got to his feet and offered his hand. “Tony Stark. Pleasure’s mine, big guy. You in his class?”

“Yes, oddly enough.”

Well, Tony had just found his new best friend. Having someone he knew in each class helped for the days he felt like skipping or was just bored out of his mind. Having a friend who was related to the Prof was an added bonus. Granted he didn’t know the relationship between Odin and Thor, but it was better than nothing. Prof. Odin was nuts, Tony was going to need all the help he could get.

“Thor’s only just arrived,” Jane said as they sat down. “He’s moving into the dorms this afternoon.”

“Which?”

“Easton.”

“What room?” Tony asked. Clint’s roommate had dropped out and another was due to arrive any day.

“308,” Thor said. “Barton is to be my roommate.”

Tony laughed. “That’s Clint, a friend of mine. I’ll introduce you later.” Tony was glad Thor wasn’t a wacko. He didn’t seem to be an ass, and after the last one, who had more or less torn into Clint for being Bi every other day, anything was a welcome change.

“What’s he like?” Thor asked.

“He’s funny, a bit of a jock. Likes violent video games, reads a lot which surprises everyone. He can seem really bitchy, but he’s a nice guy,” Tony assured him.

“That’s good to hear.”

They ordered and Pepper and Jane fell into their girly gossip about what was in style, how classes were going, who was sleeping with who, leaving Thor and Tony to sit in awkward silence.

“What is your focus?” Thor asked. His hands made the cup of coffee he was holding look like a child’s tea cup.

“Business management with a minor in engineering. I’ve already got a degree though.”

Thor frowned. “How old are you?”

“Nineteen.”

Tony had gone through MIT in three years, finishing at the age of seventeen. Almost immediately he had reapplied to another school. He hated being bored and being in school was better than being at home with nothing to do until his father kicked the bucket and gave him the company. So he had used the business management major as a bargaining chip with his parents. His mother didn’t like the idea of him being away from home, but with all her high society functions, it wasn’t like she noticed his absence. Tony didn’t know what his father really thought; he’d been drunk at the time.

“Well you are a rare specimen,” Thor mused. “I’ve only just started and I’m twenty one.”

“When you’re rich, brilliant, and bored, it’s not that strange. I’d rather be learning and living then sitting around until it’s time for me to live up to expectations.”

“So I see. You are the son of The Howard Stark yes?” Tony nodded. “That is a lot to live up to.”

And that was it. Normally, people asked a shit ton of questions and then, if they were feeling particularly ballsy, they would start comparing Tony to what his father had done. Thor just nodded and focused on his coffee, like he didn’t give a damn who Tony’s father was or what his last name stood for.

Tony was beginning to like him.

As the girls chatted, occasionally bringing them into their gossip, the two talked about Norway and England, about Thor’s messed up family (to Tony it sounded more like a soap opera than an actual family), about his degree in European history, what had made Thor choose this particular college and not Harvard or Yale. Thor was smart enough to get into those, but his interest, he had said, wasn’t there. Besides his father’s teaching position meant almost a free ride. He had also been approached by the football team, which didn’t surprise Tony in the slightest; a guy as big as Thor would be prime choice for any football team.

“You got plans tonight, big guy?” Tony asked as they ate.

“No. After moving in, I hadn’t really thought about it. Why?”

“Well, I’ve been grounded.” Pepper giggled. “And I’m friends with your roommate. So I was thinking the three of us, and Rhodey if he feels like gracing us with his presence, could go for pizza or Chinese or something. What do you say?”

Thor looked at Jane, who shrugged. “Sounds great. You should make friends.”

Thor’s goofy smile returned. “Sounds good, Tony.”

“Great let me-” Tony jumped as his phone started to buzz in his back pocket. “Hang on.”

It was Clint.

“Hey asshole, I was just about to call you.”

“Tony, what do you wear on a date?”

Tony frowned at the phone. “I’m sorry what?”

“A date. What do you wear on a date?” Clint sounded nervous.

“Uh, well that depends. You could always go with the stripper look.”

“Seriously, Tony.”

“Who, when, where?” Tony asked with a sigh. “Clint,” He mouthed to Thor and the girls.

“Their house tonight at seven.”

“Who?”

“Not telling.”

“Damn it Clint that’s not cool. I’ve got your new roommate here, we were going to go for pizza tonight.”

“Sorry,” Clint said. He didn’t sound sorry at all.

“Can’t you reschedule?”

“Not on your fucking life.”

Tony laughed. “Well this person must be hot.”

“He is.”

“He?”

“Shit.”

“Clint, relax, you’ll give yourself a heart attack,” Tony said, excusing himself. “Who is it?”

“I can’t tony.”

“That’s not fair.”

“I’m not sorry.”

“Which date is this?”

“First.”

“Have you guys made out yet?”

Clint was silent.

“Okay baseball metaphor. Which base have you hit? First?”

Silence.

“Second?”

Silence.

“Third?” Tony asked. He was torn between hoping Clint had just hung up on him and hoping to god he was about to say yes.

Clint said nothing.

“Holy Shit, Clint Barton, you banged him without even a date?”

“Shut up!”

“I don’t know whether to be proud of you or ashamed, you little slut.” Tony was laughing. Oh god, he could practically see the look on Clint’s face, red as a tomato, his shoulders reaching his ears.

“It’s just happened ok? At least I date mine,” Clint snapped.

“Oh, low blow, Barton.”

“Tony I don’t know what to wear. I don’t want him thinking I’m… I don’t know.” Clint sighed. “I guess I want to impress him?”

“What’s he like?” Tony asked. Clint hadn’t had a real date since Tasha dumped him last year. This was a big deal, despite how hilarious it was.

“Calm, collected, kind. He, uh, teaches. He’s kind of dorky. Uh… I don’t know Tony, what else do you want?” Clint almost sounded upset. “He lives alone. He’s older than me.

“By how much?”

Silence.

“Clint? How much?”

“Nine years?” Clint said. He was twenty one.

“He’s thirty?” Tony almost choked on air. “dude, where did you meet this guy? And is he actually hot or are you shitting me?”

“It’s none of your business where I met him. And yes he’s…” Clint sighed. “Yes, he’s hot. Very hot. He shouldn’t be as hot as he is.”

“Well damn, Barton, you sound-”

“Don’t say it.”

“In lesbians with him.”

That got him to laugh. “Relax, Clint. If he’s already slept with you I’m sure you could wear anything and he’d be impressed. You’re going to his place?”

“He’s making dinner.”

“Romantic shit.”

“Yeah. It’s weird.”

“Careful, this one might try and keep you,” Tony said. He was kidding; really, college relationships were usually fragile and short lived. Clint gave a soft, half hearted laugh.

“I wouldn’t mind if he did,” he said weakly. “I really wouldn’t, Tony.”

Tony had never heard Clint be so serious about something like this. It made him glad, Clint deserved it. He wouldn’t deny he was a bit jealous. He had been having one night stands since his first run through college, but always with girls. He just fucked it up when it came to guys. And he blamed-

Tony shook himself. He was not having another attack, not in front of Pepper and the others.

“Just wear something nice and casual. Nothing ridiculous or bright, no leather, not too much denim, something simple and distinguished,” He said. “I’m sure he’ll like it.”

“Thanks Tony.”

“You gonna let me meet him?”

“Fuck off, Tony.”

“Good luck.”

“What’s up?” Pepper asked when he sat back down.

“Clint has a date,” Tony said and Pepper stared.

“What?”

“A date.”

“A real one?”

“Yep.”

“With who?”

“Someone nice.”

“Huh.”

“So does that mean our plans for the night have changed?” Thor asked.

“No, you and I can still get pizza. Why don’t we call it in? I’ve got a shit ton of movies we can watch.” Tony figured that would satisfy Pepper’s need to ground him and give him something entertaining to do for the night until he could stalk Clint and figure out who he was banging.

“Sounds good.”

Tony sat back and sighed. He was happy for Clint, but the burning curiosity was brewing in his chest. He wanted to know who it was. He wanted to know who had Clint in a flutter. No one, not a single damn person had gotten him this excited since Natasha.

His phone buzzed.

“Yellow?”

“I don’t own anything other than leather, denim and black t-shirts.” Clint said.


End file.
